La venganza de Lucius
by Bollito Malfoy
Summary: Oneshot. Lucius se ha escapado de Azkaban con un único propósito: vengarse del traidor de su hijo y de su sucio amante. SLASH. Lemon. Violencia.


**Summary**: Oneshot. Lucius se ha escapado de Azkaban con un único propósito: vengarse del traidor de su hijo y de su sucio amante. SLASH. Lemon. Violencia.

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto me pertenece. Todo pertenece a JK Rowling y yo sólo escribo por diversión.

**Advertencia**: sexo explícito hombre-hombre y algo de violencia. Si no os gusta u os molesta... mejor buscad otra cosa. Si os gusta... ¡adelante!

¡Hola! Aquí traigo un oneshot (el primero que escribo). Aunque debería estar escribiendo el fic que tengo a medias me llegó la inspiración y me salió esto. No sé cómo habrá quedado, pues no tengo mucha experiencia ni escribiendo ni leyendo este tipo de historias (así que sed buenos...). En general me gustan más los fics felices y de humor. Pero quizá porque en mi vida actual la felicidad no abunda me ha salido esto. Con todo espero que os guste.

Me gustaría dedicar esto a mi hermanita (aunque a ella este tipo de fics no le va mucho espero que le guste), de la que pronto me voy a separar por unos meses, muy a mi pesar. Echaré de menos nuestras maravillosas conversaciones sobre Harry Potter en las que debatimos creando teorías... Te echaré de menos a ti. _Un petó_ (un beso en catalán), Mëntx!

Vamos allá.

**LA VENGANZA DE LUCIUS**

Draco Malfoy se encontraba desnudo y totalmente inmovilizado. Fuertes cuerdas le mantenían amarrado a una silla y una mordaza le cubría la boca. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar la cruel escena que estaba a punto de acontecer ante él. Sus ojos grises sólo reflejaban un sentimiento: pánico.

Hacía apenas unos minutos Draco era un hombre feliz. ¿Cómo podía tanta felicidad truncarse en tan breves instantes?

flash back

Una cama. En ella dos cuerpos desnudos, amándose. Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy.

Su relación había empezado dos años antes, cuando ambos contaban 18 años. Tras la derrota de Voldemort a manos del Niño que Vivió ya nada les impedía estar juntos. Draco se había pasado al lado de la luz un año antes, cuando tras la muerte de su madre y el encarcelamiento de su padre en Azkaban por fin se había sentido libre para unirse a la Orden del Fénix.

Al terminar la guerra el mundo había quedado en paz y Draco y Harry pudieron confesarse el amor que durante tanto tiempo habían escondido.

De eso hacía ya dos años y ahora ambos jóvenes, de 20 años, hacían el amor en la cama de su apartamento.

Harry estaba sentado en el borde de la cama y penetraba a Draco, quien estaba sentado encima de él rodeándole con las piernas.

El moreno murmuraba incoherencias entre gemidos y jadeos mientras el rubio se movía encima de él.

El orgasmo estaba próximo, pero de repente Harry se quedó como petrificado. Una sola palabra, que fue casi un susurro, salió de sus labios.

-Lucius...

Al oír aquello Draco se detuvo bruscamente y miró a los ojos de su pareja.

-¿Qué coño has dicho?

-Ha dicho Lucius, Draco- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Draco se puso en pie de un golpe y se giró. Su cara expresaba terror.

-Padre...

Allí de pie, a unos dos metros de distancia, se encontraba ni más ni menos que Lucius Malfoy. Su aspecto distaba mucho del que solía tener en el pasado. Sin duda más de tres años en Azkaban habían hecho mella en él. Pero sus penetrantes ojos grises no habían cambiado.

Harry, en la misma posición, seguía paralizado. Y Draco hacía enormes esfuerzos por no desmayarse de la impresión.

-¿Qué pasa, hijo¿No te alegras de verme?

-Yo... te suponía en Azkaban- dijo el pequeño de los Malfoy con voz trémula.

-Cierto, estaba en Azkaban. Pero me escapé. ¿Y sabes qué es lo que me dio fuerzas para ello¿Lo adivinas? Pues descubrir que mi único hijo, mi heredero y mi orgullo abandonó su destino y traicionó su sangre para participar en la derrota del Señor Oscuro, de mi señor. Pero no sólo eso. No, no- continuó Lucius con voz suave-. Descubrí además que aquél a quien di la vida, aquél a quien crié y por quien lo di todo, se había convertido en la puta de nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter.

-Él no es mi puta, asquerosa serpiente- dijo Harry saliendo de su pasmo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, padre?

-Mmm... Mi primera idea fue mataros a ambos, claro, con unos cuantos crucios seguidos por un buen avada. Pero... ¿sabes? He cambiado de opinión- Lucius hizo una pausa en la que observó cómo Harry buscaba su varita con la mirada-. No te esfuerces, Potter. Yo tengo vuestras varitas. Estabais tan metidos en vuestras cosas (nunca mejor dicho¿verdad?) que he podido cogerlas sin problemas. ¡Vaya dos aurores que estáis hechos!

Harry se levantó y se situó al lado de Draco a la vez que le cogía de la mano.

-Oh, qué tierno. ¿No es una escena preciosa? Por fin me reúno con mis queridos hijo y yerno. ¿No creéis que es hora de una reunión Malfoy en la mansión de la familia?

Apuntándoles con su varita, Lucius se guardó las suyas en su túnica y se acercó a ellos. Con la mano que le quedaba libre les mostró un objeto que parecía un brazalete viejo y oxidado.

-Ahora sed buenos chicos y poned uno de vuestros sucios dedos aquí.

Sin soltarse las manos ambos obedecieron, pues no tenían otra opción.

Durante unos segundos nada pasó, pero de repente pudieron sentir como todo empezaba a dar vueltas y algo les tiraba del estómago. Un traslador.

Instantes después los tres hombres aparecían en una habitación que en su momento debía haber sido lujosa, pero que ahora estaba abandonada y llena de polvo.

Draco reconoció en seguida la estancia como el dormitorio que compartían sus padres en la mansión Malfoy. El rubio no había puesto los pies en esa casa desde la muerte de Narcisa.

Con rápidos movimientos de varita y una mirada completamente enloquecida, Lucius reubicó a los dos chicos. Harry quedó tumbado boca arriba y amarrado de pies y manos en la cama, mientras que Draco fue inmovilizado en una silla, no muy lejos.

fin flash back

Así es como habían llegado a la situación en la que se encontraban. Ambos desnudos, atados y a merced de Lucius Malfoy.

-Bien, bien, bien- dijo Lucius paseando por la habitación observando la escena-. Dejémonos de tonterías y pasemos a la acción.

Draco estaba aterrorizado y se decía mentalmente una y otra vez que aquello no podía estar pasando. Lo que le pasara a él le daba igual, pero el que estaba tumbado en la cama, indefenso, era su león, aquél que le había dado todo y por quien daría la vida.

El pequeño de los Malfoy había vivido suficiente con su padre para saber que no tendría piedad. Y no se equivocaba.

Lucius dejó su varita encima de una mesa y, sonriente, se acercó a la cama. Muy despacio y situándose en una posición en la que Draco pudiera ver perfectamente todo lo que sucedía, empezó a quitarse la ropa.

-Ni se te ocurra cerrar los ojos, hijo. Quiero que prestes mucha atención.

Cuando estuvo completamente desnudo, Lucius se sentó en la cama y acercándose al moreno empezó a lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja.

-No me toques, mortífago de mierda- escupió Harry.

-¿Por qué no? Quiero probar lo que ha hecho que mi hijo se haya vuelto más inútil que un Hufflepuf y un insulto para el apellido.

Lucius se apoderó de los labios del Gryffindor en un beso furioso, pero se separó rápidamente al ser mordido.

-¿Quieres jugar, escoria?- preguntó el rubio a la vez que lamía la sangre que brotaba de su labio-. Por mí ningún problema, niño dorado. Sólo te advierto de que si vuelves a lastimarme o dañarme de algún modo te someteré a la maldición imperius y haré que castres a tu querido amante.

Ante tal amenaza Harry decidió resignarse a lo que se avecinaba. Él aguantaría estoicamente lo que fuera a sucederle, pero no quería que nadie tocara a Draco, su Draco, la única persona que había hecho que su vida tuviera sentido.

Satisfecho por el efecto de sus propias palabras Lucius continuó con su tarea. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre el moreno y atrapó nuevamente sus labios. Introdujo su lengua con brusquedad mientras que con sus manos empezaba a recorrer el cuerpo que yacía bajo él. Pronto se sintió fuera de sí.

Harry pudo sentir la erección del rubio crecer en su vientre. Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza y valor dirigió su mirada hacia Draco. Se miraron por unos segundos, ambos intentando esconder su terror para dar al otro algo de serenidad.

Cuando Lucius rompió el beso trepó por el cuerpo de Harry hasta quedar su miembro a la altura de su boca (el miembro de Lucius a la altura de la boca de Harry...). Con un movimiento rápido hizo que el moreno se tragara toda su erección, provocándole ahogo y arcadas. Sujetándose al cabecero de la cama, Lucius empezó a moverse haciendo que su miembro entrara y saliera de la boca de Harry con velocidad.

El rubio jadeaba cada vez más y más fuerte. Después de tanto tiempo en Azkaban su cuerpo reaccionaba con rapidez. En pocos minutos estaba al borde del clímax y se retiró, pues aún no quería correrse.

Sintiendo más excitación de la que recordaba haber sentido jamás empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Harry con las manos, la lengua y los dientes. Con frecuencia, además de lamer y succionar, pellizcaba y mordía violentamente su piel.

El moreno no pudo evitar algunos gritos de dolor. En pocos segundos se cuerpo estaba lleno de marcas y heridas sangrantes.

Draco, mientras tanto, era mudo testigo de los hechos. En ningún momento cerró los ojos, en parte por la advertencia de su padre y en parte porque era la única manera en la que podía apoyar a Harry, compartir su dolor. Hubiera dado cualquier por poder intercambiar los papeles con su amante. Al fin y al cabo el loco que protagonizaba esa salvaje violación era su padre.

En Lucius ya no quedaba ni el más leve atisbo de cordura. Torturó largo tiempo el pene y los testículos de Harry hasta que se cansó. Entonces se incorporó, se situó entre sus piernas y le penetró con una brutalidad aplastante.

De la garganta del moreno surgió un grito de intenso dolor al sentir que su entrada se desgarraba. Él sabía que estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero reunió todas sus energías para sobreponerse. No quería darle ese gusto a su violador.

Las embestidas duraron varios minutos. Finalmente, con un profundo jadeo gutural, Lucius se vino dentro de Harry, para acto seguido retirarse y quedar tumbado a su lado, respirando agitadamente.

Bajo el trasero de Harry, un gran charco de sangre mezclada con semen manchaba la sábana. El que una vez había sido un valiente Gryffindor, el Niño que Vivió, quería morir allí mismo. En la guerra había tenido que soportar el dolor físico en muchas ocasiones, pero esta vez era diferente. Al dolor físico se sumaban el dolor psíquico y la humillación. Y la presencia de Draco, quien a pocos metros de distancia lloraba silenciosamente.

Así pasaron varios minutos, que a los dos jóvenes les parecieron horas. Finalmente Lucius se levantó. Se aplicó un hechizo de limpieza y se acercó a Harry.

-No ha estado mal, Potter. Pero sigues siendo basura.

Tras estas palabras escupió en el torso del moreno y se encaminó hacia Draco. Se paró enfrente de él, le quitó la moradaza de la boca y le besó en los labios.

-Esta es mi despedida, hijo- le dijo Lucius con voz suave-. Ahora vas a morir.

Pero antes de que Lucius pudiera hacer movimientos alguna se oyó un estallido seguido de un grito pronunciado por dos voces a la vez.

-¡Stupefy!

Draco y Harry vieron el cuerpo del mayor de los Malfoy caer al suelo. Severus Snape y Remus Lupin estaban de pie en el centro de la habitación con las varitas en alto.

flash back

Cuando corrió la voz acerca de la huída de Lucius Malfoy de Azkaban, Severus y Remus se apresuraron a avisar a Draco y Harry. Al no encontrarlos en su apartamento temieron lo peor e iniciaron su búsqueda. No tardaron en pensar en la mansión Malfoy.

fin flash back

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco estaba sentado en una silla al lado de una cama de una habitación de San Mungo. Harry llevaba allí varios días recuperándose. Gracias a la llegada de Severus y Remus se habían salvado de la muerte y Lucius había recibido el beso del dementor.

El rubio sabía que se acercaba una etapa difícil para ellos, y sólo esperaba ser capaz de recomponer los pedazos en los que su padre había convertido a Harry.

Se incorporó para besar suavemente los labios del moreno.

-Te quiero, león.

-Y yo a ti, amor.

FIN

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Hola de nuevo! Como habéis visto puse un final más o menos feliz (dentro de lo que cabe, claro). No me atreví a concluir la tragedia…

Espero que os haya gustado. Ojalá que compartáis conmigo vuestra opinión, sea cual sea.

¡Besitos!

BoLLiTo MaLFoY


End file.
